So Into You
by RomanceIsWicked98
Summary: ECLARE! Clare and Eli are finally together. But they have a long ways to go before they can be truly together. It ends with a happy ending guys! DON'T WORRY!:  Rated T, just encase.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic! :D YAY! I am sooo excited! I hope you all enjoy is:)

Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V.

I watched as Eli drove away in Morty, his hearse. I held the headphones that he had given me close, grinning from ear to ear. I walked back into the house. My parents seemed to be done talking things through because they were laughing and joking like old times again which made me smile even wider. I walked into my room and saw my phone light up meaning that I had a text. I tapped the screen to see Alli's picture displayed and knew what she wanted.

It read: Why wernt u at the showcase?

I sighed and sent her a text telling her that it was way too personal. A few seconds later, I heard a light _Ding_! And new that I had a new IM message . I clicked on it hoping that it would be Eli. I stared blankly at the screen. It wasn't Eli; it was K.C.! It read:

K.C.-Guthrie22: Hey, Clare...

I shrugged seeing that there was nothing to worry about. He just wanted to say hi. But the thing was, I didn't want to speak to him. EVER. He broke my heart. I sat there for a minute.

K.C.-Guthrie22: I kno ur there, Clare. I'm srry for everything. I really am. I just wanted for u to kno that . I rlly want to b friends again tho. Can we be that? FRIENDS?

I sighed heavily. Maybe I could give him a chance. Besides, I was intirelly over him so I guess we could be friends.

Clare-e28: Okay. Friends.

He replied almost immediately. K.C.- Guthrie22: REALLY? Okay! Thanks, Clare. You won't regret it.

_K.C.-Guthrie22 has signed off_

I pursed my lips together. I don't know if zi should be his friend again though. Not now.

K.C.'s P.O.V

I smiled at the screen. Finally, I would be with Clare again. I don't know why I broke up with her for Jenna. She's so annoying. I guess because she was easy. Now I have to find a way to get her back. But how?

Author's Note: OHHH! K.C. Wants Clare back? No way! XD What will happen? Read the next chapter to find out! My first fanfic! I promise to update soon:) Plus, you look wise writing those witty reviews;) HINT HINT. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I couldn't resist! I just HAD to update again:) I love writing! Sorry that the last one was so short! I promise this one will be much longer:)

Chapter 2

The next day, Clare's P.O.V.

I walked towards the school with Alli. She was rambling on and on about her kiss with Drew.

" I mean, can you _believe_ it?" she shrieked excitedly, " Well, of course you can. It is me. I wonder if this means that we're, like, together...oh my gosh, Clare. K.C.'s trying to flag you down."

I looked away from her and turned to see K.C. Waving his arms in the air madly. I grimaced. Really, K.C.? Really? He smiled when we got closer to him.

" I say we make a run for it," Alli whispered to me.

I shook my head. " Nah, we're, uh, friends again. I guess."

She frowned at me but held her tongue since we were right in front of him now. " Hey, K.C.," she mumbled and walked around him," Bye, K.C."

I smiled at him. " Hey, K.C. Sorry, Alli's still mad about, you know."

He frowned. " Oh, right." He looked at me with sad eyes. " Sorry."

I shrugged. " I'm over it now. No problem."

I saw his face change for a minute. Was he disappointed? " Oh," he said, " So, what, you've moved on?"

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by a blast of screamo music coming into the school grounds. I smiled when I saw the hearse, knowing that there could be only one person who would drive such an outrageously conspicuous vehicle. The hearse's driver stepped out. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black tee shirt,a black tie, and a gray unbuttoned shirt. I smiled to myself at his beauty.

" Eli," I whispered.

" Excuse me, who?" I had almost forgotten that K.C. Was standing next to me.

I blushed bright red and mumbled no one.

Eli was walking towards us, that signature smirk displayed across his face. " Hey, Clare. And...?"

K.C. Narrowed his eyes. " K.C. I'm Clare's friend."

Eli nodded still smirking. " Cool. So, Clare, did you need the headphones last night?"

I shook my head. " No, they seem to be working things out so-" I began to take the headphones out of my bag. He put his hand over mine causing my breath to hitch in my throat.

" Keep 'em," he said smiling a small smile.

I nodded as a blush creeped into my cheeks again.

K.C.'s P.O.V.

_Gag!_ Look at them, flirting. Well I can't let that happen if I'm gonna win her back. No one's gonna get in my way. Especially some low life goth like this guy.

I cleared my throat loudly. They both turned to me. Good, I have her attention. " Um, Clare, I need some help with Ms. Oh's homework from last night. You think you could help?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes-

" Sure," she said with a smile.

I grinned. " Thanks."

We began to walk into the school as she showed me the steps. I glanced back at the Eli kid. And smirked. Goodbye, loser.

Eli's P.O.V.

What was that kids problem? That look was super evil. I'll have to watch out for Clare with him. I don't care if he's her friend. If he hurts any part of her beautiful body- wait, what? Beautiful body? When did that come to mind. Oh, right, when I first layed eyes on her. Man, Eli, get a grip. She probably doesn't even like you. But that doesn't change anything. I've got to keep an eyes on that kid. I heard that he keyed coach Armstrong's car. If he was looney enough to do that, just think of what he could do to Clare.

" Mr. Goldsworthy, care to share what has you so distracted?" the teacher asked.

I looked up. I smirked. " Just thinkin' of cheeseburgers and fries. I'm starving." The class began to snicker but she cut them off.

" Too bad. _Lunch_ detention for you, Eli," she said grinned then started back with her lesson.

I gaped at her. Damn. That wasn't just a sarcastic comment, I was seriously starving!

Author's Note: Haha, poor Eli. Tell me what you think! Love yas! REVIEW! And follow!, if ya want, which I know you do;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up on the first 2 chapters. But it's quite obvious that I do NOT own anything associated with Degrassi, because if I were the show would be entirely based on Eli and Clare's relationship;)

Author's note: Thank you all for all of the reviews! I promise you, when I saw those first 10 reviews I FLIPPED! Thank you so much to the reviewers so far:)macey,eclare lover ,haiixkayla, inlovewithei, zeldaskeeper, chloedarlinx3, Princesakarlita411,and superfresh. Thanx! Here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I wonder if Eli will be able to satisfy his grumbling stomach? XD Hope so;)

Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V.

I walked around the lunch room, skimming the crowd of kids for Eli, but I didn't see him.

" Clare! Clare! Clare! Over here!"

I turned to see K.C. Smiling brightly. Jenna sat next to him, staring at him as if he were nuts. I placed my tray down across from them and smiled at them. " Um, hi."

Jenna turned as if she hadn't heard me. " Yeah, uh, KC, I'm gonna go sit over there with the power squad. You wanna come with?" she asked.  
He shook his head not even acknowledging her prescience. " I'm good. Clare and I have some catching up to do." He smiled at me.

His smile made me uncomfortable, causing me to squirm. Jenna huffed and sauntered over to the squad, her walk filled with tension. KC continued to smile and stare at me. I looked around. PLEASE let me find someone else! Just then, Eli walked into the lunch room, his face set in scorn. I waved him over.

"Eli! Over here!" Wow, now I was sounding like KC.

He turned to see me and grinned, walking over to us. When he sat next to me, I smiled. " What kept you?" I asked.

He frowned. " Teach made me spend half of lunch in detention."

I rolled my eyes. " Your fault. What did you do?"

" Nothing! I just- Man! Are you okay?" He stared at KC.

I looked at KC to see what was wrong. His face was twisted in what seemed to be pain.

" KC! Are you okay?" I asked going over to him.

He gripped at his chest. " Chest pains-it's hard to-breath!"

I helped him up from the table. " I should get you to the nurse," I told him. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at Eli. " Sorry, I'll talk to you in later." I continued helping KC through the Lunch room doors.

Eli's P.O.V

Oh he's GOOD! That was almost believable. But I can see straight through him. He was faking just to get Clare away. What was up with him? Did he...like her? I suddenly felt angry. Angry at the thought of Clare ever being with someone like that. She deserved better.

_So who then? YOU? Ha! Not a chance._ I grimaced at the voice in my head. Of course not me...right? I was so confused. I got up and began to walk out of the Lunch room when I saw some kid getting slammed into some lockers. Now why would I pass up an opportunity to intervene?

Right when the kid was going to get punched in the face, I stepped in front of him and grabbed the dude's fist, pushing it away. I stared at him hard. " Pickin' on people younger than you? Wow, that's original."

The guy, I think it was...Lit? No, Fitz! The guy set his jaw and got in my face. " Hero's always end up with zero, goth freak."

I snorted. " Hm, math and poetry at the same time! Your parents must be SO proud. Too bad you can't measure a size difference." I smirked. " Here, let me show you how." I held my hand up to his forehead. " This is tall-" I held my hand up to the other kids forehead who was staring at me incredulously " And this is short. See the difference? It's obviously not a fair fight, don't you think?"

His nostrils flared and he held up a finger pointing at me then to the kid behind me. " Just see, you guys are gonna get it." He pounded one fist into his palm and smiled. " Hard." He laughed and walked away.

I turned to the kid. " You okay?"

He nodded. " Y-yeah. Thanks man."

I narrowed my eyes. It seriously was pretty wimpish of that Fitz guy to pick on him. He had such feminine features, it was obvious that he couldn't stand a chance in a fight, at least not with a kid as big as Fitz.

He smiled at me. " I'm Adam. Adam Torres."

I smirked. " Eli. Look, Adam, I wouldn't go near anyone like Fitz. He's an ass."

He nodded. " yeah, I know. But he tore a page out of one of my best comics," he said pointing to a book sprawled across the floor.

My eyes widened. " No way! That's a limited edition!"

" You like comics?"

" How could I not? They're-"

" Awesome? Yeah, I know."

I smiled. " I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Adam."

He smiled, too. " Yeah, I guess so."

Adam's P.O.V.

Cool. I've got a new friend. Now my mom can stop bugging me about making some. I frowned then. But what if he found out my secret? Would he hate me? Maybe...

" What's wrong, man?"

I snapped back to attention. " Oh, um...nothing. Just...thinking."

" Weird." You don't know the half of it.

K.C.'s P.O.V.

Great. I got Clare away from Eli. I can't give him time to woo her, now can I? I forgot to groan for a minute and I saw Clare turn to me, question in her eyes, from the corner of my eyes. Uh-oh. I moaned slowly. She opened the door to the nurses office just as the bell rang.

" Dang. Sorry, K.C. I've got to get to class," she said.

I shrugged, fake wincing with the motion. " It's fine. You can go."

She smiled sympathetically. " Bye, hope you feel better."

I watched as she closed the door behind her then let out a sigh. I straightened out my wrinkled shirt as the nurse came over to me.

" What seems to be wrong?" she asked staring down at a pad she had in her hand.

I already had my hand on the door knob. " Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything's going according to plan." I smiled slowly and exited the office, leaving the nurse puzzled and confused.

Author's note: OHHH! Another cliffhanger! Well, not exactly, but ya know. Hope you liked it! I will be updating once a day! Maybe even every few hours;) Reviews please because it makes me O' so happy xD


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: HAPPY DAY! It's Friday so I will be uploading a LOT more cuz of the weekends and no school:) Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. They make me smile so much! Oh, and the mid-season finale last night! GOLDEN! But it was kinda strange seeing the THIS FALL promo cuz Clare was goth in one scene! :O Anywho...enjoy my lovelies! XD

Chapter 4

Clare's P.O.V., same day

I was placing my things in my locker, ready to head home. I shoved the rest of my books in and closed the door. I stifled a scream. Eli leaned against the locker next to mine, that signature smirk playing at his lips.

I held my hand over my heart. " Geez! ELI! Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack!"

He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes seriously. " But I...didn't know I had that effect on you." He grinned slowly and I yanked my hand away as he chuckled. My cheeks were on fire.

" Whatever. I'm going home." I began to trudge off, but he grabbed my by my wrist.

" Wait, Clare." I shivered at the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue. " I'm sorry. I was just Kidding. Forgive me?"

I turned to find him in a begging position. I rolled my eyes. " Fine. Just...stop doing that."

He grinned then smiled a real smile. " So, you walking' home?"

I nodded. " Yeah. Alone this time. Alli caught a ride with Drew Torres."

He nodded then looked down at his feet. I narrowed my eyes on him. " What?" I asked.

He looked up at me. " I was just wondering...if you maybe wanted to catch a ride with me?"

I glanced pass him through the doors at Morty. I had never really been in the hearse, but I'd always had this curiosity gnawing at the back of my head. I looked back at him. He looked uncertain of my answer. I smiled. " Sure. I'm pretty tired from P.E. Anyway."

He grinned. " Great," he held out his arm," shall we?" He smirked.

I looped my arm through his. " We shall."

We walked slowly towards his car. I was silently enjoying the feel of his arm around my. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and saw him staring at me. I blushed madly, holding my head down, hoping that my short curls weren't to short as to not cover the blush. Just then, I heard something bang in the distance and I whipped my head around towards it.

I zeroed in on the figure frozen in place. Was that...KC?

K.C.'s P.O.V.

I stared at the scene in front of me. Clare had her arm looped through Eli's as they walked toward his _hearse._ Was she going to ride with him? No. She can't. I stumbled against a trash can and cursed. Clare's head turned towards me. Her eyes squinted trying to make out my silhouette. Good, she couldn't tell that it was me.

I slowly walked back into the building through the back door, not trying to seem as if I had been caught doing something that I wasn't supposed to be doing. Not that I was. I was just watching Clare, you know, looking out for her. It's not like I was stalking her. No...I wasn't. Right? I shook my head as I walked down the hall. Jenna was leaning against my locker. Damn. I thought she'd gone home already.

She looked up and smiled at me. " Hey, babe."

I held back my disgust and forced a smile. " Hey, I thought you'd gone home."

She slid her hand down my arm. " I wasn't going to leave without _you._ Now, come on. My brother's out front and-"

" Jenna," I interrupted, " I'm not going with you."

She froze and frowned. " Why not?"

" I...I don't want to be with you anymore."

She just stood there for a moment, her expression blank. I didn't really care if she ran off bawling her eyes out, I just wanted it to be over and done with. " Jenna?"

She shook her head. " Whatever. Okay, if it make you happy, KC, I'm fine with it," she began to walk away, but then she turned back to me, " I know it's because of Clare, right?" I could see tears brim her eyes. Ah, here come the water works. " But she doesn't want you, KC. She wants Eli. And you'll find that out sooner or later and come running back to me. And I'll be here. Waiting." she disappeared down the hall, leaving me full of anger.

Clare's P.O.V.

That was definitely KC back there, I thought. Was he watching me? _Come on, Clare, stop being so self centered. He could have just been...standing there?_ I had to admit, even the voice in my head was a little confused.

" What wrong, Clare?" Eli asked," You've been quiet the whole ride."

I looked over at him. " I thought I saw KC watching us. Right before we left."

He was quiet for a moment, then he snorted. " Figures."

I snapped my head back towards him. " What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. " Come on, CLARE. You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed your new friends mental instability?"

I smirked back. " You're one to talk about mental issues."

He pursed his lips. " Ouch! But seriously. That little chest pain thing at lunch. FAKE!"

I gaped at him. " How could you say that it was faked? KC looked really hurt."

He shrugged. " Um, I don't know, maybe it's because he was in class as soon as the bell rang, COMPLETELY well."

I thought for a moment. Maybe Eli was right. Maybe KC _is_ a little...unstable. I sighed. " What should I do then?"

He didn't hesitate when saying it. " Stay away from him."

I glanced at him. " But what if he won't leave me alone?"

" Then I'll take care of him," he said calmly. He turned to me, his intense green eyes boring into mine made my knees feel week. " I won't let him lay a hand on you, Clare. Never."

I felt myself leaning closer into him as he leaned towards me. My eyes closed as our foreheads touched, then-

" Clare! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

We quickly moved apart. My mom stood at the window of the hearse. I opened the door as Eli mumbled what I think was a goodbye. I waved at him as he drove away. Then I turned to my mom angrily. " MOM!" I yelled.

She cringed away from me. " Sorry, Clare! I just wanted you to hurry in because we're going out tonight. Sorry."

I sighed. Now that I looked at her, she seemed happier than she has been for a while. I smiled to myself. As long as she's happy. " It's okay. Where to?"

She grinned putting her hands together excitedly. " The skating rink!"

I gaped at her. Oh no, my parents, plus skates, plus music, plus me, equals total embarrassment!

Author's Note: Haha! XD Poor Clare. That's rlly embarressing. I've experienced it O_O Review please! Or follow! Both would be awesome:) I will update again soon. Most likely in about an hour after this is posted. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Updating a lot today!:) Hope you all aren't to swamped to read them! Okay, so I've made a new summary for this story because I like writing it so much that I want to make it longer than what I was planning. So, here's the new summary- Eli and Clare's relationship is becoming stronger and stronger. Though they may have to get through some rough patches to get where they belong. TOGETHER. (End of summary) Yeah, that's it. Sooooo, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Eli's P.O.V.

I paced my room nervously. I stopped to breath every once in a while, but just ended up pacing again. I hadn't talked to Clare since our ALMOST kiss. It wasn't because she wasn't talking to me. It was because _I_ wasn't talking to _her._ Why wasn't I though? Oh, right. I'm afraid of rejection. Of course.

I paced the room more until my phone buzz. I flung myself onto the bed afraid it might be Clare and I'd miss it. I didn't even look at the screen to see who it was.

" Clare?" I asked. Well, yelled.

" Whoa. Dude, you wanna make me deaf?" I sighed. _Adam._

" Sorry, man. It's just...I still haven't talked to Clare, ya know?"

" Ohhh." He was silent for a moment.

" Adam?"

" Yeah, hold on." The line went quiet. He must have gotten another call.

I waited for a minute or two, then he finally clicked over again. " Hello?"

" Yeah, so? What should I do?" I asked.

He sighed. " I don't know. Talk to her. I've got to go. Bye."

The line went dead before I could even say bye. What was his rush?

Adam's P.O.V.

I stared at the wall. Just stared. I could get the operation. The doctor just said it on the phone. I could get the operation! I was so happy. At first. But then, I remembered. My mom...isn't ready to lose her daughter. She doesn't want to let Gracie go.

I stood up and began to walk down stairs. But she has to. Because Gracie is gone. I'm Adam. Adam. _Adam!_ I walked into the kitchen where she was cooking over the stove. She didn't even look up. She just said, " Hey, Gracie. Ready for dinner?"

I grimaced. It's time to take a stand.

" Mom..." I couldn't get the words out. Would she be mad that I was following through with the operation? Would she hate me?

" Mhm?" she was still chopping carrots.

I took a deep breath, then just let it all out. " I want the operation, Mom. I don't want to be a girl in disguise anymore. I want to be a boy."

Clare's P.O.V.

I stared at all of the text messages in my inbox. 52 texts from KC. HE just never gives up! I frowned when my phone rang again. Please don't be KC! I looked at the picture displayed on my phone and smiled. " Hello?"

" Hey, um, Clare. What's up?" Eli said.

I looked around my room seeing nothing interesting. " um, the ceiling?"

I could almost imagine the smirk on his face. " Ha ha, very funny." it was silent for a moment. " Look, about what happened that day...I..." he trailed off.

I sighed. " You didn't want it to happen." It wasn't a question. " Even if it didn't happen, you didn't want it to almost happen either. Sorry."

He let out a breath. " NO! It's not that. I just thought that you didn't."

I stared at the wall in front of me. " But...I did."

" So, what does that mean?"

" We'll discuss it when I see you at school tomorrow."

" Cool."

" Okay."

" Bye."

" Bye, Eli." I hung up without moving my eyes from the wall. I have to tell him. I have to tell him that I like him. Tomorrow. I sighed when my phone vibrated meaning that I'd gotten a text. I looked at the picture. I frowned and placed the phone calmly on my nightstand. And I'll have to tell KC to back off. He's been a little...strange lately. For instance, when I asked him if he had been watching me the other day, he blurted out that he had broken up with Jenna then grabbed my hand. But of course, I took it away and made up and excuse to leave.

I laid my head against my pillow and closed my eyes. What to do...?

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that this one is really short, but I wanted to save this good stuff for next chapter. This was basically a filler to make clear that Adam is transgender seeing as I hadn't really made it clear. Hope you all enjoyed it! More to come! In a while!~ So refresh your pages people, cuz there just might be another more chapters up before you even finish this note;) Review please~! It's sooo exciting:D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: SOOOO lovin u guys' reviews! :D They inspire me to write even more! So, keep up with the reviews, they're my inspiration! ;) Here's the next chapter. Mostly romance in this one xD enjoy!

Chapter 6

Clare's P.O.V.

I was taking deep rigid breaths as I moved closer and closer to the school. _It's time,_ I thought, _Time to tell Eli how I feel._

When I saw him sitting at a bench, Adam sprawled across the top, reading a comic, I smiled. Well, at least he wasn't nervous like me. I walked up to them. Adam was so engrossed in his comic that he didn't even notice me, but those intense green eyes seemed to be aware of my presence even when I were a mile away.

" Hey, Clare." He said.

Adam looked up to find me and smiled. " What's up Clare?"

I smiled back. " Hey, Adam. Do you mind if I take Eli for a bit? I need to talk to him."

He shrugged and began to read again. I looked over at Eli and he did the exact same thing but he placed his book down and stood up. I lead him over to where we were out of ear shot.

" What's up, Blue Eyes?" he asked playfully.

I was completely serious. " Listen, Eli, I've been meaning to tell you that, when I first-"

" Clare!" I groaned and turned to see KC. He was smiling, but it was slightly off.

" Hi," I said coldly.

He glanced over at Eli and his smile disappeared. " What's going on?"

I frowned. _I guess I'll have to deal with KC first. _I sighed. " Look, KC, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but...you are _really_ starting to agitate me right now. SO if you don't mind, I would like for you to go."

He stared at me for a moment then laughed harshly. " Are you serious? _I'm _agitating _you_?" He laughed again then once he sobered, he glared at me, anger in his eyes. " You're the one agitating me, Clare! You're wasting your time with some freak of nature when you can have _this_? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Eli was about to move forward but I stopped him. KC had just made me angry. " First of all, Eli is _not _a freak of nature! He is kind and caring and sweet and smart and cute and sarcastic and everything that you could _never_ be!" I said my eyes narrowing in on him like a target," And second of all, Why would I want _that?_ You're a self centered jock who's totally lost his marbles! SO next time you want to bash someone, go look in the mirror. Cause that's the only _freak_ I see." Then I took Eli by the arm and took him back over to the bench, leaving KC standing there, stunned.

Adam was staring at me. " What?" I asked.

He broke into a huge grin. " Clare, you're sort of my hero."

Author's note: sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to point out that that was what he said to Sav which I found hilarious xD Adam, you suck up :) But he's the bestest friend anyone could have, I'm sure :D Okay, you may resume;)

The realization of what just happened finally caught up to me. My cheeks were burning up. " O-oh. I don't know what came over me, I just-"

" Said that I was cute," Eli interrupted with a smirk," I know."

I blushed even more, my eyes on my hands.

" O-kay!" Adam said," I see that this is a third wheel moment so I'm just gonna...yeah." He walked away laughing.

I put my head on my arm, burring my face as I rested against the table.

Eli laughed. " If you thought I was cute, Clare, all you had to do was say so."

I sighed and lifted my head, not meeting his eyes. I stared straight ahead as I spoke. " You're more than cute Eli, you're gorgeous and cool and awesome. And I'm just so-"

" Beautiful and sweet and awesomer."

I turned to meet his gaze. He wasn't smirking. He was smiling. A true, genuine Eli smile. I smiled slowly. " Really? Y-you think so?"

He frowned. " What, you don't believe me?"

I rolled my eyes. " Nope."

He grinned. " Fine, I'll prove it." He began to climb on top of the wooden table.

" What are you doing?" I hissed," Eli! Get down!"

he cleared his throat and yelled at the top of his lungs, " CLARE EDWARDS IS THE BEAUTIFULLEST, SWEETEST, AND AWESOMEST PERSON ALIVE!" He smiled down at me. Then he whispered, so that only I could hear, " And I want her to be mine."

I was at a lost for words. Was this really happening? Well, God? Was it?

" So," Eli said as he got down from the table," will you be mine?"

I gulped. " Y-yeah! Sure. Okay!"

He grinned then cupped my face between his hands. The kiss was hard, yet it felt so soft. It was filled with more passion than I thought I had in me. I kissed him back just as feverishly. I wanted this. This is exactly what I wanted. What I needed. Who would I be without it?

"Ahem," Someone cleared their voice.

We turned to see Alli. " Um, yeah, Clare? Is that you? Wow, never thought you'd be one to show full on PDA on school grounds." He grinned.

I looked at Eli. He smirked. I blushed. " S-sorry."

She smiled, " Yeah, well, we'll all be sorry if we miss that bell again, so could you guys take a break from playing tonsil hockey to get to class?"

We stood up. " Sure, yeah. Lets go."

Eli held me close to him, making sure to show off our intertwined hands by swinging them back and forth. He had a huge grin on his face that said ' Mission Accomplished '. I smiled. Yeah, mission accomplished.

When I got to biology, we stopped at the door. I stared up at him in wonder. " So," I said, " You're not gonna go AWOL on me later right?"

He leaned down and kissed me feircly again. " Does that answer your question?"

" Miss Edwards! Mr. Goldsworthy! No public displays of affection on school grounds, " the teacher said seeing as she had seen us from in the class room. I blushed and Eli laughed.

" See you later, Blue Eyes." He kissed me on the cheek then walked off, not even caring that he'd be late to his own class. I Walked slowly into the class, everyone's eyes were on me. I took my seat.

Some girl leaned over to me, I think her name was Caitlin. " Hey, Clare, right?"

I nodded. " Yeah."

She looked to see if the teacher was looking then continued to talk. " So, like, what, is Eli your boyfriend?"

I smiled slowly, liking that someone other than Alli called him my boyfriend. " yeah, he is."

She pursed her lips. " Damn. Lucky." Then she leaned back into her seat.

Yes, I was lucky to have someone like Eli. He was the half to my whole.

Author's Note: AWWW! XD I know," He was the half to my whole", so cheesy :3 but I loved how it sounded so yeah. And THIS IS NOT THE END! There shall be more to come people! But that will be all for today. I do plan to update Saturday, so be on the look out! Review, follow if you havn't already. Ya know, the simple stuff :D You ARE my inspiration, ya know;)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yay! 23 reviews! thank you so much! And to all of the people that favorited my story, I appreciate it so very much:) I am truly honored. Well, here's the next installment. Hope you like!

Chapter 7

Clare's P.O.V., same day

I sat at the edge of Alli's bed, gnawing on the end of my pen nervously, while she lay sprawled cross it, her long black hair flowing down the side.

" Question number 10," she said stopping to think what the next question on the study guide was," What is photosynthesis?"

I sighed exasperated. " Alli! These are baby questions!"

She giggled and flipped over so that she was on her stomach. " Good, then it shouldn't be too hard to answer this question: Are you and Eli official?"

I stared at her and sighed. " Yes, Alli."

She squealed. " Ah, love. I am so happy for you."

I blushed. " Yeah, yeah. Now let's get back to the study guide."

We went back and forth quizzing each other. Time went by rather quickly, and it was 9 before we knew it.

I hopped up from my new position on the floor. " I got to get home now, Alli. My mom wants me home by 10."

She frowned. " Aw! Can't you spend the night?"

I rolled my eyes. " No, Alli. It's a school night."

She snorted. " Goody- goody."

I laughed. " Yeah, right. Bye."

I grabbed my stuff and left, waving goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari. When I got outside, the air was chilly. I held my jacket close all the way to my house. The lights were out except for a flickering from the living room. I walked through the door to find my parents snoring on the couch. The TV was still on.

I smiled. They must have fallen asleep while watching TV. I grabbed the blanket off of the arm rest and laid it across the both of them. Then I walked upstairs and logged onto my laptop. I laid some clothes out for me to get in once I was out of the shower. The shower was warm and soothing. I got out quickly, not wanting the running water to wake my parents, and got into my clothes. When I got back to my computer, I saw that I had a message.

Eli-gold49: Hey

I smiled to myself.

Clare-e28: Hey. What are you doing?

Eli-gold49: Nothin', wishin I was with you.

Clare-e28: Yeah, tough isn't it?

I knew he'd see my sarcasm in it.

Eli-gold49: I seem to be rubbing off on u, Edwards.

Clare-e28: You wish.

Eli-gold49: Yea, I do.

I glanced at the clock. 11:09?

Clare-e28: I've got to get to bed. School tomorrow. See you there?

Eli-gold49: Now why would I pass up an opportunity to see your pretty face? Yea, I'll be there;)

I grinned so wide I think I pulled a muscle.

Clare-e28: Great. Bye.

Eli-gold49: Bye, Blue Eyes.

_Eli-gold49 has signed off_

I wore a grin as I slept that night. Eli Goldsworthy is my boyfriend. He's...mine. I fell asleep, dreaming of our kiss.

The next day, still Clare's P.O.V.

I was excited to see Eli today. It would be our first day as a couple. And my first day without KC nagging behind me for a while. I was one happy camper.

My mom insisted on driving me to school since I had been walking all week, plus she was off on Fridays. I kissed her goodbye and got out of the car.

" Have fun, Clare!" she said as she drove off.

I smiled and turned, running smack down into a body. I gasped, mumbling an apology. Then I looked up and narrowed my eyes. " You did that on purpose," I said, a hint of a smile in my voice.

Eli grinned down at me. " Now why in the world would I do that?"

I couldn't help but smile. " I don't know what goes on in that mind of yours, _Elijah_."

He covered my mouth and looked around dramatically. " Shh!" he said," No one should know my real name."

I couldn't get his hand off of my mouth so I licked it. He took it away quickly. " Clare! Doggy kisses? Really?"

I mock punched his arm. " Shut up."

He laughed grabbing my hand before I could put it back at my side. He brought me close and kissed me. My head was spinning. I could get used to this. I kissed him back. He broke away and wrapped his arm around my waist with a smile.

" Come on, _girlfriend_. Don't want to be late," he said. I knew he was being sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes. " Right. The last thing on my mind right now is class."

He brought his lips to my ear. " Well, then why don't we take off?"

I thought about it for a moment. Take off? Again? " Again?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

He nodded. " Unless you don't want to. It's fine if you don't."

I shook my head, to my and his surprise. " I wanna go."

He smiled. " Great. Right this way, my lady."

I giggled and let him lead me over to where Morty sat. He opened the door for me and I smiled at his chivalry. He got in next to me and took my hand again as he stared the hearse.

He looked over at me and smirked. " Where to, Blue Eyes?"

I thought for a moment then came up short. But then I remembered that I didn't really care where we went, just as long as I was with Eli, I was happy. So I said daringly, " Anywhere."

Author's Note: Sorry, a little short, but my mom wants me to go shopping with her so I've got to go:( I will be updating again soon today! Maybe 3 chapters like yesterday. Maybe more? Tell me what you think. Suggestions are good. Any good places you think they will go? TELL ME! I know where I want them to go but maybe one of your ideas will be better. So REVIEW! Follow if you haven't already. PLEASE. It makes me happy:D


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am truly sorry you guys for the wait! My bro has been hogging' the computer ever since yesterday ad he wouldn't get off! SO SORRY! But I'm gonna make it up to you by uploading up to chapter 10 at least! And WOAH!32 reviews! Thank you so much you guys! You don't know how much that makes me happy!:) And special thanks to zeldaskeeper, princesskarlita411, and haixkayla for reviewing all the time!;) And EclareForever822 for saying such wonderful things about my work! I am so happy that you enjoy it enough to reread it! THANKS! Here's the next installment! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 8

Clare's P.O.V., same day

He smirked at me. " _Anywhere_?"

I stared into his eyes challengingly. " Any-where."

He stared at me for a moment then grinned mischievously. " Fine, but it's a surprise."

I snorted. " So, what, do I close my eyes and count to 100?" I laughed. He just stared at me. I stopped laughing. " You seriously want me to close my eyes and count to 100?"

His smirk reappeared. " Of course I do."

I gaped at him. " No way. I need to see where we're going."

He shook his head. " It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you saw where we were going, now would it? Besides, don't you trust me?"

I couldn't help but smile while looking into those gorgeous green orbs. " Sure I do. But it's unconstitutional!"

He turned away from me and began to drive. " That settles it then. Close your eyes. And count to 109."

" I thought it was 100?"

" I changed my mind."

I sighed and closed my eyes. " 109, right?"

He was quiet for a moment. I peaked out of one of my eyes. He was staring at me smiling. I opened my eyes fully. " Eli! Shouldn't your eyes be on the road! Geez! Don't kill us!"

His smile grew wider and he turned back towards the road. " Well, excuse me for trying to admire beauty at its best."

I blushed. Me? Beauty? I closed my yes again and began to count. " 1...20...40...60...65...Eli keep your eyes on the road!... 70...90...100...109!"

I opened my yes just as we stopped. I stared at the sight in front of me. " Is this-"

" My house? Yes, it is."

I giggled. " It's so..."

He sighed and said with disgust, " Bright. I know. My mom's very...chipper, sad to say."

I took in the solid white of the house with it's blue and red shutters and thousnds of blooming flower beds. I hadn't noticed that Eli had gotten out and was now standing on the porch. I hussled out of the large hearse and followed after him.

He twisted a key into the lock and turned to me. " I present to you, Goldsworthy manor!" He swung the door open and the inside was the same as the outside: So NOT Eli.

I stepped over the threshold. Wow. Do you even like this place?"

He snorted. " Only my room. Here, I'll show you."

My heart suddenly stopped working for a moment and bean to pump faster. " um, your room?"

" Yeah, it's upstairs," he said taking my hand and leading me up the staircase.

I could feel my cheeks flaming. Eli's room. I was going to be in Eli's room. With Eli. And...

" Where are your parents?" I asked not seeing anyone yet.

" Oh, they left to visit my Grandmother yesterday. She lives a long ways out. They'll probably be back most likely tomorrow."

I took a deep breath. And with no parents around. I shut my eyes. Forgive me, God.

When we got to his room, Eli looked at me, a worried look on his face. " What's wrong, Clare- bear?"

I was completely back when I heard that stupid nickname. " Do NOT call me that. Jenna called me that."

He tilted his head to side. I held my breath. He was so adorable. " Why? What did she do?"

I stared down at my shoes. Then I looked up at him and told him everything, from KC and my prier relationship to when he cheated on me.

He stared at me for a moment. " He cheated on _you_?"

I nodded.

He turned to open his door and mumbled something under his breath.

" What?"

He turned to me and smiled. " I just think that KC's an idiot to think that some prissy cheerleader is better than you, Clare. He obviously has mental problems. You're gorgeous."

I blushed. " Thanks, Eli. But you have to say that. You're my boyfriend."

He smiled at me. " That I am, but I've always thought so."

I stared down at my shoes again. What should I say to that?

Eli's P.O.V.

I smiled. She was so cute when she was nervous. I opened the door to my room all the way now. She stepped in ahead of me. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She almost looked...relieved.

" Well, at least this part is recognizeable," she said gesturing toward the room decked out in black, gray, red and a bunch of band posters.

I opened my arm wide. " Yup, home sweet home."

She giggled and we began to walk around the room. I saw that she was avoiding my bed. I smirked. Well, she has to see _everything_.

" And this is my lovely QUEEN size bed." I purposefully put more enthusiasm in the word queen. She blushed crimson red. Mission accomplished.

Clare's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. He was doing this on purpose. He has to know that seeing his bed made me all flustered. I turned to him trying to lessen the blush that had creeped into my cheeks.

" Great, how about a tour of the rest of the house?" I asked hopefully.

He grinned. " Sure."

We were halfway out of his room when I stepped on my shoelace and fell against him. He turned trying to steady me but ended up falling himself. I stared up at him. How had he gotten on top of me?

" Um, Eli?"

" Hm?" he asked grinning.

" You can get off of me now."

He acted as if he were thinking about it then shook his head and smirked. " Nah, I like this position." He kissed me. I kissed him back my lips on fire. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth wider letting out tongue connect. I let out a moan. He smiled over my lips. I wanted this kiss to last forever.

But still, we were interrupted. And in the worst way possible.

" Elijah Goldsworthy! What in the world is going on here?"

Author's Note: OHHH! Cliffhanger xD I hope to update again soon. I wonder what will happen. I don't really know because I just wrote this off of the top of my head xD I'll have to think up something REALLY good. But I'll have to go to bed at 10 today since I got school 2morow:( BORE! I'd rather type up more chapters but, hey, we can't all get what we want. Hope you liked it Review and all that good stuff:D


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: AWW! Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews! XD I'M SO HAPPPYYYYY! And SongBird726, you are the lucky winner for the contest WHO CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! XD Lol. Unfortunately, there are no prizes :O But I will dedicate this Chapter to you;) HAPPY DAY! Enjoy~!

Chapter 9

Eli's P.O.V.

I stared at my cousin, Anna Grace. I smirked. " Knock much?"

She grinned. " Shut up. No wonder your parents called for me. They're gonna be staying a while longer." She crossed her arms over her chest. " And don't speak to me like that. _I'm_ an adult."

I rolled my eyes as I eased off of Clare, helping her up. Her face was beet red and she kept her eyes to the ground. " But your only 21."

She stomped her foot childishly. " But I can drink. Therefore, damn it, I'm and ADULT!" She turned her gaze on Clare and eased her temper down. " Hi, I'm Anna Grace. Eli's eldest cousin."

Clare stuck her hand out shyly shaking hers. " N-nice to meet you. I'm Clare. Sorry. We, um, fell."

She snorted. " _Right_. Eli, I got my eyes on you. Don't go and turn this girl bad," she winked at me. " See ya, I'll be down stairs if ya need me."

I gaped at her. " What? You're _staying_?"

She smiled one of those ' I got ya now ' smiles and walked off. What a-

" Um, I think I should go," Clare said next to me, " I can still make it to 4th period."

" No," I grabbed her hand hoping to use my eyes at their fullest power, " Stay."

Clare's P.O.V.

I blinked twice. Were his eyes...sparkling? I didn't even know what I was saying at the moment. " Beautiful," I whispered.

He smiled. " What?"

I shook my head startled by my own words. " Um, nothing. I'll stay. But I have to leave as soon as school's out. My mom's picking me up. She'll kill you if she finds out I skipped school with you."

He grinned. " Aw, Clare. Taking a bullet for me? You shouldn't." He wrapped me in his arms and held me there. I breathed in his scent, taking every second in his arms and filing them into my brain to keep safe for a rainy day.

He pulled away and looked at me. A blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly turned away. I smiled slowly. Time for me to mess with him.

" Are you _blushing_, Eli?" I asked touching his cheek lightly.

His eyes went wide and the blush grew. " No! I-it's getting too hot in here. Maybe I should go set the thermostat again."

I grabbed his wrist as he did with me so many times. I moved closer catching my breath in surprise at my own boldness. " Too hot for your liking?"

He froze. Then he moved so quickly I didn't even know what to think. I was suddenly on the bed, Eli cradling me in his arms.

" Eli!" I shrieked at him.

His lips touched my throat, silencing me. " Are you trying to seduce me, Edwards?"

I could barely speak. The feeling of his lips sent shivers through me, blurring my concentration. " Um, what? Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

He chuckled. " You know that's my job. Don't you?" His lips trailed a line of kissed down my color bone and back up to my chin, teasing me by avoiding my lips.

" Uh...sorry?" I said. Why did he distract me so much? I tried to reach for him so that he could kiss me already but he was too quick.

He stood and began to walk towards the door, that arrogant smirk displayed across his lips. He winked. " You have a lot to learn young grasshopper if you think you can _ever _ seduce me." Then he left.

I blushed crimson. " Wait, where are you going? Eli!"

Alli's P.O.V.

Where the hell was Clare? I sat at my desk thinking to myself. Then I smiled slowly. _No,_ I thought,_ she wouldn't have._

I looked over to the boy sitting next to me. I think his name was Adam. I had seen him and Eli hanging out a couple of times so maybe they were friends.

" Hey, Adam," I said with a friendly smile, " Have you seen Eli or Clare today by any chance?"

He shook his head. " No, not since this morning. Why?"

I turned back forward, grinning from ear to ear. I must have looked crazy to him. " No reason." I was soo gonna swamp Clare for details!

Adam's P.O.V.

So they weren't at school today. I sighed. I had just gotten up the little courage I had to tell them my secret, too, seeing as I might go under surgery soon. I looked at the clock on the wall. 1:04. Time seemed to be going by fast. I slumped down into my seat. Maybe I wasn't meant to tell them.

" Adam? Are you feeling alright?" the teacher asked. I quickly sat up straight.

" Um, yes ma'am. Just...tired."

She looked at me disapprovingly. " Well, school's almost out. You can hold until then."

I shrugged more to myself than her. " We'll see."

Anna Grace's P.O.V.

I giggled to myself . Their footsteps ran overhead me. What were they doing, playing tag? I stared at the television. BORING! Where's the scary movies? I looked in the cabinet under the TV. I almost screamed when I heard a loud thud upstairs.

" Eli!" I heard Clare yell.

" So sorry, Clare! Are you okay?" I heard him mummble something that I didn't quite get.

" No!" she said, not sounding angry but amused.

He laughed. " Here, let me help!"

She giggled. " No." Then the runnig footsteps started up again.

I sighed. Young love. What are you gonna?

Author's Note: A little short. Well, for me. But I felt that I had to stop it there. Like my OC? Yeah, she's pretty cool xD Hope you liked! Review~! That's what I like most. Your voices matter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: AWWWW! Thanks so much for the reviews! I am so happy that you all felt so fond about my previous chapter...xD Lol, smart vocabulary moment! Anywho~, here's the next installment. I plan to make this story as long as I can make it:) Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Clare's P.O.V.

My mom didn't find out about me skipping school yesterday. Luckily, the school called after I got home making it possible for me to answer the phone before my mother.

I had walked to school today, dismissing my mother's pouting. I looked around the school yard. Alli sat on top of a table talking to Eli, Adam sitting next to her. They both seemed engrossed into what Eli was saying. When I approached them, Alli's head whipped towards me and she smiled widely. Was I missing something?

I sat on the bench next to Eli. " Um, is there something on my face?" I asked when Adam began to stare at me as well.

Eli took my hand in his. " Only beauty."

Adam rolled his eyes. " You guys give me the runs," he said as he gathered his things. " See ya in English." Then he walked off, catching up to a girl that I think was named Bianca.

Alli laughed. " Lucky you, Clare."

" What?" I asked, truly confused.

Eli grinned. " I told her about our little adventure."

I stared at him. " Adventure? I don't think a trip from the living room to your room is an adventure."

Alli smirked. Oh Lord, is everyone becoming like my boyfriend? " Think about it, Clare." She got her stuff together and left, throwing a light ' Bye' over her shoulder.

I thought for a moment then when I got it, my cheeks burned with embarrassment. " You didn't ell her about...that did you?"

He smiled and slung his arm over my shoulder drawing me close. " What's wrong with telling her?"

I blushed even redder. " Well, um...the kiss...uh...it was intense. I-intimate."

His lips brushed my briefly. " Would you rather it would have been like that-" then he kissed me hard against my lips causing my knees to go weak " Or like that?"

My head was already spinning. " I like the second one better. Yeah, much better."

He grinned then glanced over shoulder and frowned. I turned to see what he had seen. Fitz stood at the school's entrance, his eyes on me. Our eyes locked and I felt a chill sweep up my spine. I didn't like that look. I quickly turned back to Eli. His eyes were on me, a worried look passed through. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

He smiled and stood up extending his hand for me to grabbed. I stood up and took his hand, wrapping it over my shoulders, my arm around his waist.

He smirked. " Feeling bold, Edwards?"

I smiled. " Yes. Feeling shy, Goldsworthy?"

He drew me even closer and kissed my neck just as we passed Fitz. He glared at him then smiled at me. " Not even the least bit."

Eli's P.O.V.

Ugh! Fitz. I swear, if he looks at Clare like that again, I'm gonna-

" Eli?" Clare said beside me.

I loosened my grip on her shoulders. " Sorry, I was just thinking about...nothing. Never mind."

She looked at me worried, but she simply brushed it off and began to talk about or next assignment in English. I rolled my eyes. Leave Clare to make a serious moment into cram time. I loved her so much. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks at that thought. Love her? Wow, I'm sprung. I looked down at her as she smiled and waved at people while we walked down the hall. Then I started to pay attention to people's looks.

I smirked and leaned down to whisper into Clare's ear. " Don't look now, but I see some pretty jealous faces."

She grimaced. " Really? You see them, too? Aw, I don't want every girl in the school to hate me."

I rolled my eyes. They were going to come loose as long as I was with Clare. I'd take that price any day though. " No, not them. The guys. I'm so proud to be their target."

She frowned. " That's not true. They aren't paying any attention."

I pointed at some boys standing next to lockers stabbing me with their eyes.

We arrived at her locker and she opened it saying, " That's cold."

I snorted. " I don't really care."

She frowned. " I do." Then she turned away from me to the boys.

I don't know what she did, but they turned away, their heads hung in shame. She turned back to me with a smile. " Problem solved."

I smiled. " Clare, you are so delightful."

She blushed. " Stop that."

I tilted my head to the side. " Stop what?"

She looked at me for a moment seeming to have a hard time looking away. " Y-your eyes. Stop making them do that sparkly thing."

I smirked. " That's just natural, baby."

She giggled. " Come on."

I walked her to her class. When we got to the door, I peaked in to see if the teacher was looking. She was. I grinned. Perfect. I kissed Clare thoroughly. When I backed away, she nearly fell.

" Eli!" she hissed. Ah, I loved it when she said my name, even if it were in anger. She went into class her face beet red.

I laughed and winked at the teacher who's mouth hung wide open. This was gonna be a fun daily routine.

Fitz's P.O.V.

I stomped down the hall, pushing people out of the way as I went. So that was Eli's girl. Huh. Not bad for a freak. I grinned to myself. But I can't let him have her. Of course she seemed pretty into him right now, but wait until I got to her.

I saw Bianca down the hall with that kid who's comic book I ripped a page out of last week. I trudged over to them and pushed him out of the way. " What's up, B."

She frowned at me. " Damn, Fitz, you don't have to torture Adam. Give him a chance." She mock punched his shoulder and smiled. " He's i'ight."

I looked him over and shrugged. " Whatever, hey, meet me at the Dot later. Me and Owen getting some smoothies."

She nodded and began to talk to Adam again.

I walked off toward my locker and smiled to myself again. Maybe I'd see Eli and his girl there too. Huh. I could have fun with this.

**Author's Note: Yes, I am bringing Fitz into the story. It's not an Eclare fic without Fitzy boy to cook up some drama now is it? XD Hope you all enjoyed! Holy crow! 52 reviews! Thanks so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! 59! So happy:D Oh, and I WILL be making another Eclare fic after this one, tho I don't know if it will be immediately after this 1 because I want to do a fanfic for Charmed as well. So...enjoy this installment! There shall be many more to come:)**

Chapter 11

Clare's P.O.V.

I tapped my foot against the floor, staring at the clock. Two more minutes until the bell rang for English. I was eagerly anticipating whether we'd do a partner activity. My foot began to tap rhythmically as the time came closer and closer to 1 minute.

" Clare, dear, could you please stop that excessive tapping."

I looked up and nodded sheepishly at the teacher. " Yes ma'am. Sorry."

The bell rang and I zipped out of the classroom, causing me to run into a bulky figure. I fell to the floor.

" Sorry!" I said and lifted my eyes up to the person who I had collided with.

Fitz grinned down at me. " No problem. Need some help?"

I shook my head vigorously as I gathered the things that I had dropped and stood erect. " No, it's okay. I'm fine."

He looked me up and down making me feel uncomfortable. His gaze was as chill as ice. " Yes you are," he said moving closer.

I stumbled back into someone and mumbled and apology. I turned back to Fitz. " Um, I have to get to class, b-"

He grabbed me by my wrist and held on so tight that I couldn't even move my legs. He pulled me to his side and my arm seared with pain.

" Ow! Fitz, you're hurting me!" I said looking into his now wild eyes. The halls were beginning to clear and the bell rang.

He lowered his lips to my ear, sending a cold wind down my spine. " See you after class, Clare." Then he let go just as a teacher walked by, and began to walk off but not before adding one last comment, " Oh, and shh! Don't tell Eli~!" He winked and sauntered off.

I shook where I stood, not even noticing that I was completely alone in the hall now.

I walked briskly to English.

When I walked in, Ms. Dawes gave me a stern look. " Clare, why were you late?"

I kept my head down as I walked to my desk to hide my flushed face. " Um, I got caught up. M-my locker wouldn't open. I'm sorry."

She nodded and went back to discussing what we were going to do today. She made us work with our partners so I was happy.

Eli turned around in his desk and narrowed his eyes on me. " What?" I asked.

" I'm trying to get a read on you."

I laughed. " Find anything?"

He nodded. " Yeah. You're not a very good liar. What really made you late? Some guys messing with you? I..." He must have saw me flinch because he trailed off. " Who was it? What did they do to you?"

I shook my head. " It's nothing, Eli. Don't worry. Let's get to the-"

" No. Let's not. Who was it? Was it KC again?" He thought for a moment then grimaced. " Was it Fitz?"

I looked at him from under my eyelashes and nodded.

He balled his hands into fists. " What? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"

I placed my hand over his. " Calm down, Eli. It's okay. He didn't hurt me. We just bumped into each other."

I could tell that he didn't believe it, but he dropped it and replaced his frown with a smirk. " So, been thinkin' about me?"

I rolled my eyes. " Have you been thinking about me?"

" Absolutely!"

I giggled. " You're such a dork."

He smiled. " Yeah, and you love me for it."

I froze for a moment, thinking through the truth of his words. Was it too early to say that I really do love him? I smiled. " Yeah, I guess I do."

Eli's P.O.V.

The whole Fitz incident was on my mind all day. I knew that Clare was keeping something from me. They couldn't have just bumped into each other. I spotted Fitz in the parking lot on my way to Morty.

I approached him. " What did you do to Clare

He turned from his large buddies and smiled at me. And it wasn't friendly. " So she told you? Well, I'm gonna have to talk to her about that." He turned to his friends. " Don't you think I should teach her a little lesson about runnin' her trap?"

I punched him in the face. " Don't you touch her!"

He stared at me, stunned that I had hit him so suddenly. He quickly bounced back. " You little-"

" Dude, Fitz, not here. You're on your third strike," one of his bulky buddies said.

He eased away from me. " Whatever. This ain't over, freak." He walked away with his crowd.

I was pissed. He wasn't gonna touch Clare! Not my girl. I got into Morty and waited for Clare. She walked out with Alli smiling and laughing. I loved it when she smiled.

She hopped into the passenger seat. " Hey. What's- Eli! You're hand's bleeding!"

I looked down at my hand. Oh, I must have hit Fitz pretty hard. " Oh, that's nothing."

She stared at me for a moment. " Eli..."

I started up Morty and began to drive. She didn't have to worry. I had this under control. Right...?

Author's Note: Okay! That's it! I'm rlly busy lately so I might not update tomorrow! SORRY! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Been so swamped with school work URG! But it's the weekend which is my make-up days! PLUS it's labor day weekend so I'll update on Monday too!:) I will probably finish up this fanfic by Monday:( I know, " WHAT?" But I don't want you all to be waiting for an update that's not going to come. SO I will post at least 3 more chapters AND some bonus chapters as well:) ENJOY THIS ONE!**

Chapter 12

Clare's P.O.V.

" Eli! What is it?" I wined with irritation. I tried to pry his hands away from my eyes but he wouldn't budge.

" Just a little further...now!" He uncovered my eyes and I smiled widely.

" Oh, Eli!" I couldn't believe that he would go out of his way for this.

He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek softly. " Happy three week anniversary."

I stared at the large cake sitting on his counter. It was beautiful with streamers and all shades of blue icing.

" Wow, Eli." Anna Grace came into the kitchen and circled the cake. " You couldn't have made this." She narrowed her eyes on him. " Moo-Moo Bakery?"

He smirked. " Now why would you think that?"

She went over to the cupboard and took out an empty cake box. " Mhm, just as I thought," she said, a similar smirk on her face, " Evidence!"

He laughed and held up his arms causing me to pout. I loved his warmth. " Guilty." He winked at me and I blushed.

Anna Grace dumped the box in the trash and grinned as she walked past us. " You two kids have fun now!" She did s double take next to Eli and stared at his face.

" What?" he asked.

She put her hand over her mouth in horror. " There's a spider on your cheek!"

"A spi-" Eli started.

She held her hand up high, " Here, I'll get it." Then she brought it down and smacked him across the face.

Eli's eyes went wide and he stumbled away from Anna Grace as she bellowed a laugh.

" That's what you get for taking my credit card, brat," she said, " Don't think I didn't know. I got my eyes on you."

She walked out of the room smiling proudly.

" Did she just-"

" Yes, Eli...you got SMACKED!" I laughed so hard my side began to hurt.

Eli's eyes narrowed on me. " Now you've made me mad, Edwards." He grabbed me by the waist, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I flailed my arms and legs. " Put me down!"

He laughed. " No." Then he began to walk out of the kitchen.

" But I wanted cake!" I yelled.

He put me on my feet in living room and looked me over. " Now, what should your torture be?"

I thought for a minute. " OHH! I know, you can play some of your music and make my ears bleed."

He rolled his eyes. " How about a thousand kisses!" His lips found mine and I gasped as we began to fall.

I stared down at him and smiled. " Now isn't this backwards?"

He smirked. " This was your plan from the beginning."

I swatted his shoulder playfully. " Nu-uh!"

We laughed. I stared into his green eyes and smiled. He was beautiful. I rested my head against his chest. " Mine," I whispered.

" Huh?"

I smiled. " You're mine."

He sighed. " And you're mine."

Adam's P.O.V.

I walked up to Eli's porch. I didn't exactly know how I was going to tell him that I am transgender. I had planned to tell him, then Clare since she was my second bestest friend. I sighed and knocked on the door. It opened and a woman with jet black hair and blue eyes smiled at me.

" Hi," she said, " Are you one of Eli's friends? I'm Anna Grace, Eli's cousin."

I smiled back. "Um, Hi, I'm Adam. It's nice to meet you."

She opened the door wider and stepped aside giving me room to come in. "It's nice to meet you, too Adam. He's in the living room, I believe." Then she walked off into a room and closed the door behind her. I smiled. She was a nice lady.

I walked into the living room and blushed madly. Eli and Clare lay on the floor kissing.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. Their heads snapped up at me. Clare's cheeks were crimson red. Eli seemed to have no shame in their positon.

" What's up, Adam?" he said nonchalantly as Clare eased herself off of him.

I stood there at a loss for words. Should I just tell them both right here, right now?

Clare must have detected my wariness because she said with a worried look on her face, " What's wrong?"

I sighed. It's time to face the music. " I think that you guys might want to sit down for this."

" Dude," Eli said, " We are sitting. Spill it."

I let out of a deep breath. Okay, here it goes. " I'm a, uh, FTM transgender."

They sat there for a moment. " And that's...?" Eli said confused.

I sighed. " I'm a female to male transgender. I mean, I've always known that I was a guy. I was just born in a girl's body."

Clare nodded slowly. " Okay."

Eli shrugged. " Cooool."

I smiled. " Really?"

He smirked. " Yeah. But does this mean that I can't let one rip in front of you anymore?"

I laughed. " Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Clare smiled and wrinkled her nose. " You guys are fowl."

Eli laughed and put his arm around Clare. " You love it."

She giggled and I got that feeling that it was time for me to leave. I smiled at them. " I think I'm gonna leave now. See ya at school."

They said goodbye and I left the house feeling more confident than I ever could.

**Author's Note: So, yeah, I took the time to put Adam's stuff in this one, but it'll be Fitz drama for the next one soooo BE PREPARED! XD REVIEW and all that good stuff;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's some Fitzy boy drama for ya! Hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 13**

Clare' P.O.V., the next day

" So, what, you're gonna keep it a secret?" I asked Adam. Him, Eli, and I were sitting at a picnic table near the school before the bell rings.

He nodded. " Yeah. I don't want to be beat up like I was at my old school. It got pretty bad."

I frowned. Eli shrugged. " You're choice. But what if someone finds out? What then?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Then I'll just have to take the beating."

Eli and I exchanged glances letting each other know that we would never let that happen. The bell rang then and I stood up and gathered my things.

" I can't be late today, so I'll see you guys in English?" I asked.

Eli smiled. " Yeah, see ya."

I walked away and frowned as I saw who was standing on the other side of the school doors. He ought to be lucky that Eli didn't see him.

I walked briskly past Fitz. He caught up to me. " Hey, _Clare._"

I shivered. I didn't like the way he said my name. It felt...wrong. " Um, h-hi."

He put his arm around me. " Come on, don't be so cold."

I moved away from under his arm and glared at him. " Listen, I'm not interested, if that's what you're getting at."

He smiled. " Really? Are you sure? Because I could make it worth your while."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I'm not interested in those type of things."

He moved closer. " What about friends with benefiets." His arm snaked up my shirt and I squeeled.

He laughed. " Skittish?" He pulled me close, his hand reaching my bra.

I smacked at him and moved away. " Don't touch me!" I ran away from him, not even bothering to stop at my locker. When I saw my biology classroom, I stopped and ran in. I looked behind me and let out a sigh of relief. I really hoped I wouldn't see him after class.

Eli's P.O.V.

When Adam and I finished up with our conversation, I walked into the building. I cringed at the sight of Fitz. He was laughing with his buddies.

" Yeah, man. I got under her top," he boasted to his friends.

I began to walk slower, tuning into their conversation. Who would ever let Fitz go under their shirt?

" Wait, are we talking about the same girl here?" the other guy said. I think his name was Owen.

" Hell yeah. Clare Edwards."

I froze. Then I could feel my face twist in anger. I'll kill him. I'll KILL HIM! I turned around went over to Fitz. " What did you just say?"

He looked surprised to see me then he smiled. ' oh, so you're an eavesdropper, huh, Goldsworthy?"

I got into his face. " You didn't touch her."

He grinned. " Yes, I did. Right in the hallway, too. I felt her up. She lets out the cutest moans."

That sent me over the edge. I slammed Fitz to the ground, pounding him with blows that he didn't even see coming. Then I felt strong arms grab me from behind, trying to pry me off of Fitz.

" Calm down, boy." It was Coach Armstrong. I let him move me away from Fitz. " What's the meaning of this?"

" He just attacked me!" Fitz said, wiping his mouth which was flowing with blood.

" You know what you did, you son of a bitch!"

" Woah, now, " Coach Armstrong said, " We don't need to use profanity. Both of you, go to the principal's office."

I walked down the hall, trying to keep my distance from Fitz. He smirked at me.

" She ain't your girl, Eli. Not for long."

I tuned him out as we entered the principal's office. He wasn't going to get away with this. Not now, not ever.

Clare's P.O.V.

" He did _WHAT?_" I whispered to Adam making sure that Ms. Dawes didn't hear us.

He nodded. " Yeah, him and Fitz went at it in the hall this morning. They got suspended."

I shook my head in disbelief. " No way. What was it about?"

He shrugged. " I don't know, but whatever it was, it must have really pissed Eli off."

I frowned. " Ugh! How could he do this. I told him not to do anything."

He smiled reasuringly. " He's stubborn."

I nodded. " Yeah, I know." I have to visit him today. He's got a LOT of explaining to do.

I walked up onto Eli's porch and knocked. He answered right away.

He must have seen how angry I was because his expression went from happy to worried. " Uh, listen, Clare-"

I held up my hand. Then I looked to see if he were hurt. His cheeks was cut. I carressed it with my thumb. He leaned into my hand. I sighed. " Eli, what happened?"

He opened the door wider so that I could come in. When I was fully in, he closed the door. " Fitz said some...stuff. About you. And I didn't like it," He said.

I frowned. " Eli, you can't let him get to you like that. He's an as- a donkey."

He raised an eyesbrow. " An asshole indeed." He smirked.

I pursed my lips. " I didn't say that."

" But you were going to."

" Shut up."

" Okay." He was quiet. And then minutes ticked by.

I sighed, exasperated. " PLEASE, say something!"

He smirked. " Okay. Hi, Clare, how was your day today? Mine was terrible. Wanna know why? Of course you don't, because you already know."

I took that chance to wrap my arms around him. " It'll get better. How long's your suspension?"

He grimaced. " A week."

I stared at him. " For a fight? Really?"

" Mr. Simpson went discipline gangsta on me."

I giggled. " Well, I'll keep you posted on what goes on."

He smiled. " Does that mean you'll come over _every _day?"

I smiled. " Of course. How can I resist."

" I am irresistable." We laughed.

I stared into his green irises. " I think I want to start callin' you green eyes," I said.

" That's my thing, Blue Eyes."

I smiled. " Yeah, well, I like it, Green Eyes."

He smiled and buried his face into my coller. I took in a sharp breath. " I love you, Clare."

I froze. " What?"

He rose his head up, his face flushed. " What?"

" You just said-"

" No I didn't."

I smiled. " Yes you did."

He shook his head. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Well then, I guess I shouldn't say that I love you, too."

" You do?"

I kissed him softly on the lips and pressed my forehead against his. " Yes, I do."

He smiled and kissed me fiercer on the lips.

" Eli!" We turned to find Anna Grace charging towards us. She then grabbed Eli by the ear and began to drag him away. " You, Mister are in big trouble. OHHH, when Aunt Carol hears about this, she's gonna kick you in your ass!"

I laughed and looked at him with pity as she took him away. Then she stopped and turned to me with a smile. " Sorry, Clare, but Eli's gonna be grounded."

" Ha!" he snorted," You're not my mother."

Anna Grace had this funny look on her face. " Yeah, well ya momma's gonna be home tomorrow ready to woop some butt, I thought maybe you should get a head start."

He nodded quickly. " Okay." Then he turned to me. " Call me."

I giggled and Anna Grace rolled her eyes and yanked on his ear. " Let's go, Romeo. Bye, Clare."

" Will you let go of my ear?"

" Nope."

I laughed and began to leave. I'd call him later. If Anna Grace hadn't already killed him.

**Author's Note: Ah, good ol' Anna Grace. Such a nice girl xD Anywho~ Hope you all enjoyed it! REVIEW! Ya know you want to;) I might just dedicate a chapter to ya xD Srsly... :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: AWWW! Thanks you guys sooo much for the reviews! I've decided that I won't end it. I'll most likely do 10 more chapters, then a bonus chapter for when they're grown up:) Anywho~ here's the 3rd chapter of the weekend:D**

Chapter 14

Eli's P.O.V.

" How much trouble are you in with your mom?" Clare asked over the phone.

I threw a paper ball up at the ceiling catching it before it could hit my face. " Let's just say...I'm grounded until the end of the world comes."

She giggled.

" Does my misfortune amuse you, Clare?"

" Yes, because you've had it coming," she said.

" I guess you're right."

" Aren't I always? I have to go. I'm meeting Alli at the Dot. See you tomorrow after school?"

I thought for a moment. " Sure."

" Great. Bye."

" Bye, Love."

After we hung up, I resumed my paper throwing. Then someone knocked on my door. " Come in!"

Anna Grace popped her head in and smiled. " I'm out."

I smiled. " Good ridence."

She pursed her lips. " Jerk."

" Snitch."

" Goth!"

" Bitch!"

She stood there for a moment. " You oughta be lucky I can't think up a good comeback to that one." She smiled again. " Forgive me, though? I was just doin' my job."

I nodded. " Yeah, I know. I forgive you."

She opened her arms wide. " Hug?"

I snorted. " No."

She laughed and turned around. " See ya, Elijah."

I threw the paper ball after her retreating figure. It missed. " Don't call me that!" I yelled after her.

A few more minutes of solitude with nothing to do, I was cracking.

" Ugh!" I yelled to myself. " Stupid Fitz. Messin' with Clare and always pissin' me off! I'm gonna get him one day! He's gonna pay," I said smiling to myself, " He's gonna be running away screaming ' Omigosh! I am sooooo sorry , Eli! Don't kick my ass!' Yeah, that's what he'd say. And I-"

" Lil' C!" I heard my mom yell.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. " Who?" I yelled.

" You! Lil' Crazy," she giggled, " Why are you talking to yourself?"

" 'Cause...I. AM. BORED!"

She popped her head of brown curls into my room and smiled. " That's what you get." She skimmed my room with her eyes and wrinkled her nose. " Clean up this mess." She smiled. " Lil' C."

I rolled my eyes. " You sure Anna Grace isn't my sister? You guys are exactly the same."

She smiled and walked out of the room. " Then you'd be your Uncle's."

I turned back to the ceiling.

" Clean up your room, Eli! I mean it!" she boomed causing me to fly off of the bed.

I sighed. This is gonna be a long week.

Clare's P.O.V.

" No, we didn't do 'that'," I told Alli as we sipped our smoothies at the Dot.

She squeeled. " AWWW! Then he must really love you, Clare!"

I blushed. " Yeah. I love him too."

She fake sniffled. " I think I'm gonna cry."

I laughed. " Shut up." Then I saw what time it was and sighed. " Sorry, Alli, I have to go."

She nodded. " Okay. No problem. See you at school tomorrow?"

" Of course."

We said our goodbyes and I stepped out into the drafty air of night. There were plenty stars out, so I wasn't afraid to walk hom. I began to walk down the sidewalk. I was humming to myself when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, but then I noticed that they had their hand over my mouth.

" Shhh," they whispered into my ear, " We're gonna go play a little game."

Tears started spilling out my eyes when I recognized the voice. _Fitz._

**Author's Note: OHHH! Cliffy! XD MWAH HAHAHA! I'm so evil :3 jk. Hope you all enjoyed it! Write somemore awesome reviews please! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! Yes, I am on an uploading frenzy! Hope you all like where the story is going. And NO, Clare will not get raped if that's what you all are thinking. I don't like the fanfics where she gets raped. They're sad T_T So here you guys go! I think you'll be very surprised;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Clare's P.O.V.

I struggled against Fitz's strong grip.

" Calm down, babe, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said as he dragged me away.

I bit his hand and he let out a yelp, but he only tightened his grip. " Come on, Clare, be a good little christian girl."

I saw light a few ways away. A fire? He must have felt me stop struggling for a bit because he laughed. " Don't get your hope up. That fire's for my buddies. No one's gonna help you."

When we reached the fire, he shoved me down on the ground. I hit my chin on the hard dirt ground and felt pain spike my senses. I looked up trying to see who all was there, but my vision had blurred.

" You really got her," a voice said. I wanted to scream in rage at that time. K.C.? HE WAS HERE? HE WAS BEHIND THIS AS WELL?\

" Duh. I got my way with words,"Fitz said arrogantly.

" SO," someone else said," What are we gonna do with her?"

I tried to raise my head but Fitz pushed me back down. " We have to punish her for telling the little goth freak about our little encounter in the hallway."

" And for choosing him over me," K.C. Said.

I spoke up then. " You guys are- sick."

I heard them laugh. My vision began to come back and I could see K.C. Sitting on a log next to a large bulky guy. I think that he was on the football team. Fitz had taken a seat next to them. I could estimate my chances of escape this way.

" You brought this on yourself, Clare," Fitz said, an evil smile displayed across his face, " Flaunting that nice body around with an abstinence ring on your finger." He snorted then began to walk towards me.

I held my eyes shut, afraid of what he might do. Then I felt him take my hand and begin to play with the ring on my finger. I snatched it away. " Stop."

He laughed. " Poor defenseless little, Clare." He tried to grab my ring again.

I backed away from him. He grunted in frustration. " We can do this easy way, or the hard way. Your pick." He reached for me again and I didn't move. " Good girl," he said taking my ring and throwing it into the fire.

My eyes watched as the flames licked at the thin metal, making it dark. I covered my eyes and began to wail.

" Shut up!" K.C. Yelled. " You're gonna make someone come over here!"

That was exactly my plan. I wailed louder, letting the tears flow down my cheeks freely.

A light went on to my right and I heard voices.

" Damn it. Dumb bitch!" Fitz slapped me hard across the face.

" Hey!" someone said running towards us, " what's going on here?"

" Let's go, man," the other guy said. They ran away into the darkness leaving me there. The person that was running towards us came and kneeled next top me.

It was Peter. " Clare? Are you okay?"

I held my eyes. It was throbbing. Oh God, please don't let me have a black eyes. " I-I'm fine," I mumbled as he helped me up.

" I'm calling the police," he said and began to lead me towards the Dot again.

" Did Alli leave yet?" I asked.

He nodded. " Yeah, a while ago."

When we reached the back door to the Dot, Peter got me a cold steak to put on my eye. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I was shaking so much that when I tried to flip it open, I flung it across the room. I just put my head in my hands again and started to cry.

Peter picked up the phone and answered it for me. " Hello? Mrs. Edwards. Yes, Clare's here. She got into a little trouble, I'm calling the police right now. She's a little hurt. Okay." He hung up and turned to me. " She's on her way."

I sighed. " Why did this have to happen?"

He shrugged and put a consoling arm over my shoulder. " I don't know. But you're okay now."

I nodded. " Yeah, I'm okay."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortnes:( I've got a little bit of writer's block. :O Hope you enjoyed! You know the drill! xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: OMIGOSH! 100 REVIEWS! I love you guys! Thanks muchies:) Hope you all like this 1!**

**Chapter 16, right?**

Eli's P.O.V.

I stared at the clock. It had been 2 hours since school was out. Why hadn't Clare come over? I was about to call when my phone rang.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Eli!" It was Adam. " Man! Huge news!"

" Spit it out, Adam? What's it about?"

" It's Clare," he said causing me to freeze up.

" What about Clare?"

" She came to school with a black eye!"

I just stood there. What? I didn't think I had heard him correctly. " Excuse me?"

" Someone hit her!"

I was so angry now that I was basically crushing the phone in my hands. " I'm gonna have to call you back."

" But-" I hung up already out the door.

I started Morty with one purpose, and one purpose only: To find out who laid their damn hands on my girl.

Clare's P.O.V.

When I heard a knock on the door I instinctivly froze. What if it was Eli? I couldn't let him see me like this. I looked in the mirror. The make-up I had put on this morning wasn't really covering anything up. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't him. I walked down the steps and opened the door.

Eli stood on the other side, his face set in scorn. " Clare..." his voice traled off as his eyes went to my purple eye. I could see his fists clench. " Who...who did it?" he asked surprisingly calm.

I stared at the ground in front of me. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want him to go after Fitz. If he did, I knew there would be more trouble. I felt his hand gently lift my chin up so that I was staring into his eyes. He sighed then took me in his arms and held me. Just...held me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to cry into his shoulder. He held me even tighter cooeing me softly.

He looked at me with sad eyes. " What happened? Tell me everything."

I told him about how Fitz grabbed me after I left the Dot. I told him about the fire surrounded my K.C. And another one of Fitz's friends. " And," I continued sniffling, " my ring...he threw it in the fire." I lifted up my ring finger. It felt cold and bare with out my purity ring.

His face hardened and he placed his hand over mine as we sat at our new positon on the couch. " It's okay, Clare. I promise, I will never, EVER let anything like that happen to you again. I swear."

I nodded then blushed bright crimson. " I must look stupid crying like a baby." I laughed shakily.

He smiled and wiped away a tear that was about to travel down my cheek. " I think it's... cute."

I stared at him with cirious eyes. " You're to good to be true..." I whispered. I felt myself leaning closer and closer to him. When our lips met, I felt warm inside and out. No one had ever cared so much for me, other than my parents. He was the best thing to happen to me in a long time and I wanted him forever.

When his phone buzzed, we moved away quickly. He flipped it open and answered it. " Hello? Oh, sorry, mom. No, I- yes ma'am. Okay. Okay. I'm comin'! Geez." he hung up and smiled at me. " Sorry, gotta go. Wasn't supossed to be out anyway."

I walked him to the door. " Okay. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

He smirked. " Why question it?" Then he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I closed the door and sighed, leaning against it for support. Steadying myself, I climbed the stairs slowly. Good thing my parents weren't home. They would have wondered who the boy was that had been kissing their daughter so eagerly.

**Author's Note: SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! But next time, with no Fitz drama, IT'S GO GET HOT IN HERE! XD Srsly tho, it's gonna be STEAMY! ;) Review~!**

**Eli: Yeah, REVIEW!**

**Me: What the hell? Where did you come from?**

**Clare: Who knows. He pops out of no where.**

**Me: * wide eyed confusion * Um, I think I'm gonna go count to ten. Maybe then you guys will disappear by then... * Takes another look at Eli and smiles* never mind. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: HELLO~ MY LOVELY READERS! XD Oh, and to those of you who are wondering if they're gonna have sex, NO! I hate fanfics that make them do that. They just...mess with my perspective on the characters so I won't do that to you all. Also, since Fitz is in jail (sorry I didn't mention that in the last chapter) , more eclare together time! No drama in this chapter. Just LOVE~! _ SO, ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 17

Clare's P.O.V.

I parked my bike in Eli's driveway. His mom had given him some slack and took him off punishment, so I'm able to visit him more often. I knocked on the door. After a while, Eli opened it and smiled at me. My cheeks flamed at the sight of his half naked body. He stood in the doorway shirtless with only a towel rapped around his waist.

" Hey, Clare." He tried to hug me but I backed away.

Cheeks burning with embarressment, I said, " Um, Eli...c-could you put some clothes on?"

He looked down and smirked. " Oh, right. _Sorry._ I just got out of the shower. You can come in while I get dressed."

I smiled sheepishly at him and entered the house. It was dead silent. " Where are your parents?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. " I don't know. They went out last night with a couple of friends and said they'd be back by tonight." He began to climb the steps. He turned to me and winked. " Don't worry. I won't pounce on you." Then he was gone.

I sat down on the couch rigidly. I played with my thumbs for a few minutes then noticed that Eli was now standing behind me fully clothed. I nearly jumped. " Oh, you almost scared me."

He smiled and sat down next to me opening his arms wide. " Can I have that hug now?"

I smiled and sat on his lap, feeling bold, and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed me back feircely and I reacted generously towards it. His arms tightened around me. We broke away to breath, but his lips remained on my skin, tracing down my throat and across my coular bone.

I gasped when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. He moved away quickly. " I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head. " No, i-it's okay." I kissed him again with more passion.

His lips felt eager against mine, but I knew that he would never push me to do more. I wouldn't do more. As our tongues touched I began to need oxygen again, so we broke apart and his lips once again lingered on my skin, but this time, when I felt the sharp pain, I didn't gasp. It felt good in a sense. I let out a soft moan and froze.

Eli must have felt my body tense because he hesitated. But he continued on. His hands roamed my body, making almost every arm and leg tingle in excitement. I wanted him, but I knew that I couldn't, that it would be wrong. I could tell that he wanted me. That he yerned for us to connect in a closer way.

His hand brushed briefly over my breast and I shivered. His eyes met mine and I caught my breath, a blush creeping slowly to my cheeks as his eyes softened as they stared into mine.

" Clare..." he started.

I couldn't speak. I was still out of breath. " Um..." I looked over at the television sitting on a stand. " Wanna watch a movie? You have some, right? Yeah, let's watch one." I began to slide off of his lap but he kept me there, encircling me into his arms and pulling me down.

I yelped.

He laughed. " A movie? Really? That's the last thing on my mind right now."

I tried to gain composure and suceeded. I smiled and patted him on the head. " No, Eli. Now be a good little boy and keep your hormones at bay."

He pouted in that cute way that he does. " You ruin the fun."

I winked at him. " I start the fun."

He smiled and got up off of the couch and went to a bookshelf. It had a bunch of movies on it and he began to call out categories. " Let's see...cheesy comedies, not so funny comedies, funny scary movies, kickass action, ohhh! Super scaries. Now that's my category."

I frowned. " I don't like scary movies."

He turned and came back over to holding up the DVD he had in his hand. I shook my head vigourously.

" No way!"

" Come on, Clare. Paranormal activity? It isn't even scary!" he put it into the DVD player then sat back down next to me as it read the disc. He daped his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him. " Besides," he continued with a smirk, " I'll protect you from the scary demons."

That was surprisingly comforting. Knowing that he'd be right next to me made me feel fearless. " Fine, since you already put it in."

He smiled. " Thank you. Now, sit back-" he pressed play, "- and relax."

I settled in next to him, snuggling closer into his side. I leaned against his chest. Maybe if I paid attention to his breathing, I wouldn't be as shaken by the movie as I would with my full attention on the screen. So I began to count every breath he took.

It did not work.

I screamed so loud, Eli had to cover my mouth and eyes with his hands. " Okay," he said, " this was a bad idea."

I removed his hand from my mouth but held the other over my eyes still. " Ya think?"

When the noise from the TV was cut off short, I said in a tiny voice, " Is it over?"

He laughed. " If you're asking ' Did you turn it off?' then yes."

I sighed with relief, " Good to know," and removed his hand from over my eyes.

He grabbed my hand then traced the lines on my palm as if he had all the time in the world. "Did we have any assignments in Ms. Dawes room?"

I nodded as I watched his finger leave warmth across my hand. " Yeah, a report on one of the best things to ever happen to you."

He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. " Can I use you as a topic?"

I smiled. " Might as well since I already turned mine in which was about you."

He raised an eyebrow. " Really. Well, what exactly did you write?"

I shook my head. " Not telling you."

He smiled slyly. " Okay. I'll find out sooner or later."

I shrugged. " Maybe."

He raised his hand to my cheek and brushed the flushed color lightly. " I love you," he said as if he were born to.

I leaned into his hand. " I love you, too."

**Author's Note: AWWW! T_T I think I'm gonna cry! I can't even believe I wrote something so sweet xD Please- (sniff sniff) REVIEW! xD**


End file.
